Never Been Kissed
by Samantha Diana
Summary: My name is Jude Harrison and this is my story.. This is an AU and sort of based on the movie.. I Suck At Summeries so plz READ. Much More Interesting than you think...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone Diana here. I decided to start another story after I got finished watching the movie 'Never Been Kissed.' Staring Drew Barrymore. While I was watching the movie I got the idea to write this story. My reason is because I can totally picture Jude being Drew Barrymore's character and Tommy being the teacher who falls in love with her. Although this story is based on the movie it really wont have a lot of things the movie had in it. For example Jude wont have an older brother she'll have an older sister who will of course be Sadie. **

**I really hope you all enjoy this and as usual plz read and review.**

_**Never Been Kissed. - The Prologue**_

Hello I'm glad you decided to read this story. I have to tell you this will be very interesting.

My name is Jude Harrison and I am a 25 year old reporter for the Toronto Sun. 2 months ago I was given the oppritunity of a lifetime.

I was given my first ever story to cover. At first I was excited and anxious but then my boss Darius Mills told me what kind of story it was and all of my excitement and anxiousness changed into fear, nervousness, and anger.

I was to go undercover as a 17 year old high school senior and find an interesting story to unravel.

I knew from the moment he told me what kind of story it was going to be that I was going to have such a difficult time with it. One reason why was because I was never a popular girl in high school. I was constantly teased, talked about, and dissed on. There was never a day when I went to school and didn't come home at the end of the day crying.

In order for you to understand my story I would have to go back to 2 months ago when everything started.

In this story you will read what I had to endured over the past 2 months.

My story will uncover how I went from geek to the most popular girl in school. From the countless tears I shed to finding the one guy that gave me my first ever kiss. My story will also explain what I went through during my first 4 years of high school as well.

I really hope that once you read my story you will see that me along with every other 17 year old unpopular high school girl only wanted one thing in life and that is to have their first ever kiss.

**Thats it this was my prologue I really hope you like it. PLZ read and review. Oh and by the way I just made my very own instant star fansite on myspace. So if you guys have myspace check it out and send a friend request. The url is **_**myspace .com / instantstarfan1**_ **just** **take out the spaces.**

**You Guys Rock!!!**

**Diana**


	2. My First Assignment

Chapter 1 - 2 months earlier.

"Harrison my office now" My boss Darius screamed as soon as I stepped into my cubicle causing me to spill my morning coffee all over my new top.

"Damn it." I bellowed as I pulled my top off of my burnt skin.

I'm surprised the idiot knows my name seeing as I've been here for 3 weeks and all he called me was newbie or Harris. And each time I corrected him he would say 'what ever go get me my coffee.'

Like I'm some idiotic intern I mean I have a masters degree in Journalism from Carleton University for christ sakes. I'm not some poor excuse for a person who dropped out of high school and have been living off of my parents for the past 8 years.

Anyway I took off my jacket and changed into my 'in case of emergency' top and walked slowly into his office as I sipped the rest of my delicious coffee.

"Jodie sit down I have something for you."

I sighed angrily as I sat down in the seat place in front of his desk.

"For the millionth time Mr. Mills my name is Jude Harrison."

"Like I care.. Anyway I have a story for you to cover."

Immediately my ears perked up and a smile grew on my face.

"Really Mr. Mills." I asked excitedly

"Calm down Jodie I only chose you because you look the youngest out of all the female reporters here."

"It's Jude." I muttered.

"It's going to be an undercover assignment and you will be in this for at least 2 months so try not to back out." he explained.

My smile became bigger and I could tell my blue eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"So what is this assignment about." I couldn't help but question. The suspense was literally killing me.

This is where a smile as big as the sun spread across Darius's lips as He got up from his seat and walked over to me.

"Ahh. That's the best part. You'll be reliving your high school years my sweet Jude."

Almost instantly my emotions changed and I was now in fear.

"Re-reliving my high school ye-years." I stuttered

"Yes you will be going undercover to figure out what's going on in today's catholic high schools. It's called Cardinal Newman Catholic Secondary School and you are required to wear uniform so if I were you I'd hurry up and enroll in the spring semester before it's too late." he smirked

Catholic school, uniform, spring semester.

I tried to wrap my mind around all these words but nothing helped. If I didn't do this assignment he'll find someone else who would and if I backed out now the fucking idiot will never figure out my name and will always refer to me as the rookie intern named Jodie Harris.

No what ever happened in my past is exactly that in my past. All my hurtful and scarring memories are going to have to stay buried.

"I'll take the job Mr. Mills. Thank you for the opportunity."

"Your welcome. You will have to choose one of your colleagues to pretend to be your mother and sign you up for school. Oh and by the way we took the liberty of getting you some things your going to need. Such as an fake birth certificate, a fake social security number, and a fake drivers license. The only thing that remains the same is your name."

I looked at all the information Darius handed me and read over it carefully.

My name: Jude Amelia Harrison.

Amelia what kind of middle name is that.. Thank god Judith Elizabeth sounds better than this crap.

My date of birth. November 12, 1989.

I can really pull of being 17 I mean being a 17 year old in 2007 could not possibly be that hard.. Can it?

My parents Mother: Victoria Harrison. Father: Stuart Harrison (Deceased).

I'll have you know my father is very much alive and living in Montreal.

My drivers license is pretty much the same the only difference is my birthday and my original hair color.

Here they have blonde but in all reality its cherry red.

"Ok Darius. Is that all." I asked.

All I wanted to do was get out of this office and enroll in this hell hole before I back out.

"No That's it. Oh yeah when you do find your mother. Show me who she is. I would really like to meet her." he said in a sarcastic voice that made me want to knock the living hell out of him.

"Yes Mr Mills right away."

I got up and left his office. Muttering every curse I could think of on the way out.

I'm pretty sure he heard some of them too because occasionally I said one a little too loud.

I sat in my cubicle and started to think.

who could I possibly get to pass off as my mother.

And as soon as I thought that my closest friend in that damn place came running up to me congratulating me on getting my first story.

"Oh Jude this is great your first story." Martha screamed. Her southern accent boomed through the office.

"Martha its really no big deal I mean all I'm doing is pretending to be 17 again how hard could it be."

Martha said nothing but smiled. Right then and there I knew this assignment was a mistake.

"Hey Martha could you pretend to be my mom and come with me to enroll in this school?"

"Sure sweety I'll just go get my purse."

She could possibly pass off as my mom because she is in her early 50's with light blonde and grey hair and plus she is also my skin tone.

Martha disappeared out of my cubicle and returned 10 minutes later with her jacket and purse in her hand.

"Shall we." she asked extending her elbow towards me.

"We shall." I laughed as I looped my arm in with hers.

A half an hour later I was in Martha's car sitting in the passenger side nervously bitting my nails. That was a nasty little habit I picked up my real freshman year in high school.

"You ready Darlin'." Martha asked with her thick southern accent.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I walked into the building amazed at the size of it.

As soon as we walked in there was a big sign on a door that read 'Main Office'.

I took a deep deep breath and slowly let it out as me and Martha walked into the office.

"Hello. I'm here to register my daughter for the spring term." Martha told an elderly woman behind the desk.

"Ahh your lucky miss we only have 5 spots open left. Here you go please have a seat and fill out all the necessary paper work. And return it to me once your done."

The lady looked at me and offered a polite smile as she looked me up and down.

It's a good thing I put my hair into two pig tails. That hair style always made me look younger.

I kindly returned the smile and sat down next to my 'mother'.

15 minutes later we were filling out the last page of my registration package when I first saw him.

He was about 5' 11" with the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen. He was sporting a pair of black dress pants with a dark grey shirt and a tie loosely around his neck. With the first two buttons on his shirt open revealing a white tank top. He walked into the office and quietly spoke to the lady at the desk.

After a few more minutes we finished the paper work and handed it to the lady while the guy checked his mail box.

"Oh Mr. Quincy." The lady called as Mr. Quincy asked yes while still reading his mail. "I would like you to meet your new home room and music student Jude Harrison."

He slowly turned around and locked eyes with mine. Then he smiled. Oh god was that the cutest smile I've ever seen.

I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach as I walked over to him and stretched out my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Quincy." I smiled.

"Likewise Ms. Harrison." and that was it. Our hands touched and the current that went through my body was electrifying.

I knew he felt it too because we both pulled our hands away at the same time.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow Jude." He told me as he walked out the office.

"Bye Mr. Quincy." I whispered while I walked back over towards Martha.

"Ms. Harrison here is your schedule. You'll of course start tomorrow. And you can go to any uniform store and purchase the outfit. Here is what is required of the uniform and here is the dress code."

"Thank you." We said together as we walked out of the office and went towards the parking lot.

"This is going to be so much harder than I thought."

I told Martha as we got to her car and drove off.

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. And like I said before this is sort of based on the movie but there are going to be a lot of things that are different so.. PLZ don't comment me talking about the movie took place at a public school. That I know. I made it a catholic school so it can be a little more interesting.**

**Plz R&R You guys rock!!**

**Diana**


	3. I Know Tommy Quincy

Chapter 2

"You alright Darlin you haven't said anything since we left the school." Martha asked breaking me out of my concentration.

"I'm fine mom I mean Martha."

Martha and I let out a little giggle over the mistake I made by referring to her as 'mom'.

"We'll now that I've got you talking let's back track to what you said earlier. What did you mean when you said this is going to be harder than you thought."

"That teacher back there was cute." I said as if I hadn't heard her statement.

"Ok so whats the hard part."

As soon as that statement left Martha's mouth I turned and stared at her as if she had three eyes and two noses.

"The bad thing is that I'm suppose to be 17 and I can not be attracted to my teacher. With out him going to jail for statutory rape. No wait you really wanna know whats the bad thing."

Martha shook her head yes and urged me to continue.

"The bad thing is that I used to go to school with him." I said in a whisper hoping she didn't hear what I said.

But apparently Martha did hear me because the next thing I knew she stomped on the break and turned the wheel caused the car to spiral out of control.

When the car finally stopped we were 2 feet away from a tree on the side of the road.

"What the hell Martha are you trying to kill me before I do my first assignment." I yelled

"What do you mean you used to go to school with him." she yelled back.

"He was a sophomore when I was a freshman. He wound up being the most popular boy in school and the leader of the group who constantly teased me."

"Oh god we have to go and discharge you. He can't find out who you are. God Jude why didn't you say anything sooner."

"Martha breath he wont recognize me."

"How can you be so sure."

"Because when I was in high school I was chubbier with bright red hair and braces and my last name wasn't Harrison it was Henderson."

"Henderson?"

I quietly let out a little aggravated sigh.

I never planned on telling anyone any of this. My secrets were suppose to go to the grave with me. But no I had to get my first assignment. Which dealt with reliving my horrible high school years.

God why couldn't I stick with my first passion. Music. A songwriter that's what I really wanted to be. Or a singer songwriter. I mean there are tons of them out there.

No I had to choose Journalism as a major in college.

I glanced at Martha and I could tell she was waiting for me to speak so I let out another sigh and opened my mouth.

"My real name is Judith Elizabeth Henderson. Back in high school I was constantly ridiculed by my classmates. Any insult they could think of they threw at me. I had to put up with it for 4 years. For 4 years I came home crying my eyes out silently in my room while my parents were downstairs with my sister always discussing how she was such a wonderful student, daughter and sister. But not once did they ever check on me to see if I was ok. I would spend hours at a time crying. Sometimes I even fell asleep with tears in my eyes only to wake up the next day and have them continue to fall"

I paused for a minute to wipe my tears off of my cheeks and out of my eyes.

"During the last couple of weeks of my senior spring semester. There was a buzz going around the school that Tommy Quincy was going to ask me to prom. My first reaction was why. Then one day he came up to me in front of the whole student body and confessed his feelings for me. Once the school broke out into hush whispers he asked he could escort me to prom. Man I could really say that day was the best day of my life." I said smiling as I remembered that day

"After school I ran home excited as I told my sister everything. She was happy and offered to go dress shopping with me. The day of prom was actually the worse day of my life. I sat on my porch for an hour waiting for Tommy and his friends to show up in the limo. My mom was watching from behind the curtain and my dad was watching a football game in the living room. I was about to call it a evening and go back in the house with the reality that I've been stood up, when I saw his limo turn the corner onto my block. My heart began to race a mile a minute when I saw him poke his head through the sun roof. And once he did that it was like everything went in slow motion. With each step I took I seen the making of something horrible.

One step: he took a bowl out of the limo and placed it on the roof.

Another step: he picked up whatever was in the bowl.

Another step: he lifted his arm above his head.

my last step: he threw the substance at me followed by more of it.

Soon I realized it was raw eggs. Each of his throws nailed me on different parts of my body. Ruining the only gorgeous dress I ever had. As I began to fall on the floor he screamed out 'you didn't think I was serious did you. You did? Aww how could I ever like anything so repulsive. You should be ashamed of your self because I know your parents are.'

And that was it he got back into the limo and drove off. Seconds later my mom came out the house with my dad and he carried me back inside as I cried into his shoulder. That night was the first night my parents ever listened and spoke to me. And that night was the night my parents decided that after graduation I would have my name changed and leave Toronto and never look back. As you can see that didn't go to well." I stated as I swung my arms around emphasizing my point.

I looked at Martha and watched as her eyes mirrored mine. We both had tears in our eyes and we were both shaking.

"Jude I'm so sorry." she cried.

I shrugged my shoulders. "There's nothing to be sorry about whats done is done. My past is my past."

"So what did you change your name to?" she questioned.

"Jude Elizabeth Harrison. Nothing really different except I chose the nickname my dad gave me as my first name and my family changed our last name to Harrison. After my last year in high school all traces of the Henderson's from 1205 Jane St. has disappeared."

"Where are your parents and sister now."

"My sister is in New York with an internship at the United Nations and my parents are in Montreal."

"Oh" was all she said as her eyes diverted to the pavement under her feet.

"Um Martha hate to break your concentration but can we get to the uniform store before it closes. I really don't wanna start school tomorrow already being the out cast because my mom didn't get me the uniform." I smiled.

"Sure Darlin' why not. We'll just pray to god Tommy Quincy doesn't remember you."

"Me and you both." I whispered while she got in the car and drove off to the uniform store.

**A/N: Sooo... What did you guys think... did you like it. Hate it. Love it... What do you think of the twist I put in it. Tommy went to high school with her... That can't be good. Tell me what you think I hope you enjoy it because lord knows I enjoyed writing it. **

**PLZ R&R:::::You Guys Rock!!**

**Diana.**


	4. I Believe We Met Before

Chapter 3

The drive to the clothing store wasn't that bad. I would say it was about 20 minutes from where I was almost killed by Martha's driving.

We stopped at a store called Gino's Men's, Boys'and Ladies' Fashion Ltd. It was a really snazzy place located in Toronto. Of course

As soon as we walked in I was instantly greeted by a store clerk. I handed her my list and she went around plucking stuff off the racks and into my hands.

By the time I was finished I had everything I needed. I had my gym clothes, my uniform, my 3 inch sort of high heel shoes, my stockings, some knee highs, and pants for the winter.

I could not believe the amount all those clothes had came up to. All of it was a whopping 200 dollars not even including tax.

Of course I paid for it with my credit card. I highly doubt Martha would be kind enough to pay for my uniform even though she is my 'mom'.

"Um I'm gonna need to see some ID." The clerk said to me

Shoot big mistake. Now I don't know which ID to show her. My 25 year old one or my 17 year old one.

Lets go with 17 just in case.

"Ok miss sign here." Woo now that's a relief I thought she was going to tell me I couldn't purchase my items. I was about to go crazy in this store.

"Here you go and have a nice day." the clerk smiled

"You too." me and Martha waved as we left the store, got in the car and drove off towards the office.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Once me and Martha got back to the office we were swamped with work to do for my undercover assignment. Then after that I had to try on the uniform for my co-workers to see.

By the looks on some of their faces when I walked out the bathroom I thought I just fulfilled a fantasy for them.

One in specific was my good friend Jamie Andrews. That boy has been following me around since the 2nd grade when I punched this fat boy in the face because he was bullying him out of his candy.

Pathetic right? I know. But anyway like I was saying I think I gave him something to dream about because as soon as I walked out the room his jaw hit the ground and he closed his eyes. As if he were savoring that moment.

I think I even saw some drool come out his mouth but he quickly wiped it away and starting talking to me.

I told him how our old high school nemesis was now my home room and music teacher and he almost had a coronary.

After 20 minutes and getting him to calm down he told me how I could get my rightful payback against him.

The things he told me are to explicit to write so I'll leave it to you to image some of the things he said.

Anyway after a long hard day at work it was finally time for me to go home and plan for the long day that awaited me when I woke up in the morning.

In the morning my stupid alarm clock buzzed loudly in my ear causing me to jump up and out my bed, onto the floor who greeted me with coldness.

"Damn it." I yelled as I picked up the alarm clock from off my night stand and threw it across the room.

I reached for my cell phone and seen that it was 7 am. I was about to throw a hissy fit over why I was awake so early when I remembered about my undercover assignment.

School started at 8:15 a.m. which meant I had a half an hour to shower, get dressed, do my hair and makeup and leave. I sure hoped God was on my side in that moment.

And believe me he was.

I showered, got dress, did my hair and still had 15 minutes to do my make up.

10 minutes later I was out my house and into my blue mustang.

The drive to school was quick I guess that's because the whole time I was singing along with the radio.

While I was looking for a parking spot I absentmindedly began to sing along with the radio.

Bad move on my part seeing as my windows were rolled down and the other students started to stare as I past them.

"_It's like you're a drug. It's like you're a demon I can't face down, its like I'm stuck. It's like I'm running from you all the time. And I know I let you have all the power it's like the only company I seek is misery all around. It's like you're a leech sucking the life from me its like I cant breath without you inside of me and I know I let you have all the power and I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time." _

I really didn't realize I was singing out loud until I parked my car and got out.

Then this one girl came up to me and told me I had a beautiful voice.

I said thank you and that's when she introduced herself. Who knew that girl was going to be my first and closest friend in that hell forsaken school.

"Hi I'm Francesca Frenchie or Fancy for short." She said to me as she extended her hand into my direction.

"Hi I'm Jude nothing for short. Just Jude." I replied as I shook her hand.

"So is this your first day here?"

"Yeah me and my mom just came here from the states."

"That's amazing I always wanted to visit the states where did you move from?"

"California"

It was after my last comment that I realized she had long ago stopped walking and was now being taunted by 3 prissy girls.

"So Fancy. How does it feel to be the ugliest girl in school" This one girl said. I started to walk back towards the crowd that was beginning to form around Frenchie and the three girls.

"Excuse me." I said trying to past through but no one budged. So I pushed between everyone until I was smack dab in the middle of the whole thing between these girls and Fancy.

"Well look what we have here. Fancy pants has a new friend. Hey new girl whats your name?" This dark skinned curly hair girl asked.

"Jude. Jude Harrison.." I said with my head held high. I really wasn't going to stand down to a bunch of uptight teenage girls

But then again if I touch one of them I could get arrested and my cover would be blown.

Breath Jude Breath. I constantly told myself in my mind as a girl with brown hair started talking.

"You must be new here or else you wouldn't of interfered the way you did. So I am only going to say this once-"

"Karma your not explaining anything to anyone well not now anyway it's time for class." We all turned around to see who spoke and saw it was Mr. Quincy himself.

"Now Miss. Harrison you wouldn't be causing trouble on your first day now would you." he said looking directly into my eyes.

And that's when I saw it. The little hint of recognition was in his eyes and it forced me to look away.

"No I'm not Mr. Quincy." I said looking at the floor.

"Good now lets get to home room people." He said loud and with his voice full of such authority.

"Come on Jude who do you have for home room. I have Mr. Quincy." my new friend Francesca said to me as she started to pull me along.

"Oh I have Mr. Quincy too." I smiled

"Great we can walk in together and I have an empty seat next to me you can have." She smiled and it made me laugh.

The whole way to the class room Francesca talked about random things. First about how she's not popular because she can sing, then about the popular groups I need to stay away from and then about how hot Mr. Quincy was.

Finally we made it into home room and just as the bell rang which made it a good thing. Or so I thought that was until Mr. Quincy embarrassed me in front of the whole class.

"Ms. Harrison you and Ms. Santiago are late. Now go to the office and get a late slip." I stared at his as if he had 3 eyes and 2 noses.

"You can not be serious the bell just rang and my feet were inside the room when it did." I said angrily.

"Ms Harrison do not raise your voice at me. You were late so now you need a late pass. You may exit the way you entered." He told me as he began to take the attendance.

"Ugh he's such an ass." I whispered to Francesca as we started to walk out the class.

"Detention Ms. Harrison." Mr Quincy screamed at me when I was in the hall. Which caused me to run back.

"What in the hell for." I screamed in the doorway.

"Simply for calling me an ass but your also being stubborn. Now once again go get a late pass." he said and the class laughed.

I sighed loudly and walked with Francesca to the office to get a late pass. Once we got them and headed back to home room the bell rang signaling it was time for first period.

"Here you go Mr. Quincy." Francesca said as she handed him the pass and walked back out the room. "Jude I'll see you during lunch ok."

"Alright bye." I waved. "Here Mr. Quincy." I said hoping it was going to be an easy break for me just like it was for Francesca but my hopes were quickly wiped away when he called me back.

"Miss. Harrison I wanted to let you know I marked you absent for home room." he said nonchalantly.

"Ugh!. What for." I said trying to calm down. It was bad enough I had detention and it was only my first day.

"That little thing you just expressed right now." (My anger) "And for being stubborn."

"Ok so I'm marked absent and I have to serve detention today. I'm having a great first day." I muttered. "Can I go now Mr. Quincy." I asked him through my teeth.

"Yes."

"Can I have a late pass."

"Get it from the main office."

" I just came from there they are not going to give me another one."

"Fine here just leave." He said throwing the paper at me.

"Just like high school." I muttered leaving the room.

The rest of the morning went by easy for me well at least until fourth period. When a familiar face walked into the room.

Since this was another class I had with Francesca I decided to ask who he was.

"Frenchie who's that teacher." I whispered

"Oh that's Mr. Kwest Taylor but he wants us to call him Kwest something about his father was Mr. Taylor." she whispered back.

And that's when it dawned on me Mr. Taylor was Tommy Quincy's best friend in high school and he was another one who tortured me. It figures Kwest's lap dog ways would make him follow Tommy down the same career path and into the same school.

Kwest's eyes scanned the room as he looked from between his papers and the students.

"Who is Jude Harrison" He asked loudly.

I rose my hand and he stared at me. He looked directly into my eyes for 4 minutes. I started to think he knew who I was because he called me into the hallway.

"Can you step into the hallway please."

I got up and left the class after him and waited for him to speak.

"Miss. Harrison. I believe we've met before." He said looking into my eyes once again.

I stood there in complete shook. All I kept thinking about was 'I'm caught, it's over, I'm going to be fired.' And those thoughts stayed with me when he said.

"Or should I call you Miss. Henderson."


	5. Need To Talk

**A/N: Hey guys just wanna say thanks for the awesome 16 reviews for my last chapter... So yeah Kwest caught her. Dun Dun Dun... Think he's gonna rat her out... Read and find out.**

**Chapter 4.**

"Um excuse me." Was the only response I could choke out. And as soon as I said that he stared at me as if I just insulted him.

"Com on now Judith I'm not an idiot. I know its you.. Carson high school, Me and Tim making your life hell. The infamous prom stunt." He replied in a whisper.

As I listened to him say all of this I shut my eyes tightly trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. But it was no use they fell anyway.

"Alright, Alright. You caught me. Yes it's me Judith. Are you happy now." I cried.

"No I'm not. Walk with me." He said before having a sub go into his class room.

"Where are you taking me. To the dean to rat me out." I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No I'm gonna talk to you. Explain some things."

We walked for ten minutes to a secluded place of the school. It looked like no one was there in decades. Everything was covered with sheets and cob webs. It was also smelly and dusty.

"Jude sit." He told me very calmly.

I sat down like I was told and waited for him to speak.

"Jude I wanted to explain something to you. I have held this in for years waiting for the day I could tell you the truth." He told me minutes later.

"Well tell me what Kwest." I questioned getting more eager by the minute.

"Remember the day Quincy told you he had feelings for you." He asked me and by the smile on my face he took it as a yes. Even though it was a stunt, it was still special to me.. "Well minutes before he told you that I told him I sort of had feelings for you." the whole time I stared at the floor but as soon as he said that my head snapped up and I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Come again." I asked dumbfounded

"I said that same day I told him I liked you." he told me with his eyes wondering the room.

Finally I found my voice and it came out louder than I expected.

"And you waited until now to tell me. What if you would of never saw me again. You would of took your little secret to your grave and if you liked me so much why did you make my life a living hell." I questioned my anger fuming out of me. Tears of frustration fell down my face and all he did was stare.

"Answer me." I screamed.

"Jude please settle down we'll get caught." he pleaded with me.

"No I will not. You kept this from me, you tortured and humiliated me, and for what a seat at the popular table while I ran home every single day and cried my eyes out. Do you know I lied awake at night and prayed to god to end my life to stop this sick joke he was playing on me... I couldn't see what I did for him to hate me so much that he tortured me like that. But you have no idea what that felt like do you Kwest. Noooo of course you didn't, you went home every single fucking night to your little mansion in the rich part of town and had no care in the world... You fell asleep peacefully knowing that when you woke up the next day you would have a new way to hurt me." I yelled and cried at the same time.

I hated myself for allowing him to see me cry. I always succeeded in high school waiting until I got home to cry. But now I didn't care I was fed up with everything. So I let my frustrations out on him.

"And then prom night well that was the worst night of all. I actually took a whole bottle of sleeping pills to try and kill myself but that failed because my mom and dad took me to the hospital to have my stomach pumped. So Kwest I have an important question for you. How does it feel knowing the girl you 'liked' almost killed herself because of you. I bet this little bit of information is just eating away at you right now isn't." I said to him no longer crying but still angry.

He was about to continue when we heard the door to the room we were in open and in came Mr. Quincy.

I quickly slid into the chair I was sitting in so that I was not noticeable to him.

"Kwest man I was looking every where for you. The sub in your room said you headed off into this direction with that new student." Tommy told him.

"Yeah I did but I sent her towards the library to get the Romeo and Juliet book for the class. And I had a lot of things on my mind at the moment so I came in here to think." Kwest told Tommy lying through his teeth.

"Really man. You wanna talk about it." Tommy said trying to sound concerned and it made me gag.

"Just about our high school days and wondering what Judith Henderson is doing right now." Kwest said and I shot him a look from my spot in the chair. He caught it and smirked.

"Judith Henderson.. Wow talk about blast from the past man. Why are you thinking about that loser for."

"Tom man cool it. Remember I told you I had feelings for her." Kwest said sternly.

"I don't know why man. All that frizzy red hair, her braces, her weight I mean ugh." Tommy said flinching and that brought tears to my eyes. You know it hurts a lot to hear that he still had such a dislike for me.

Kwest was about to say something else to Tommy but stopped when the 5th period bell rang signaling it was time for lunch.

Tommy made a quick exit and I sat up in my chair wiping my eyes.

"Sorry." Kwest whispered walking over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"You know it still hurts to know he still has such a dislike for me." I cried.

"I know but let me tell you something. Freshman year when you sang for the talent show. He developed some feelings for you. But he quickly hid them after EJ told him he could never be with a loser like you." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and looked up at him. "He really did." I asked in a real low whisper and Kwest shook his head yes

I didn't say another word after that. I just pulled away from Kwestand snuck out the room unseen. I made it back to my class in time to see Franchesca leaving with my bag.

"Ohh thanks Fancy." I said grabbing my stuff from her.

"So what did Kwest want." She asked as we walked into the lunch room.

"Well he told me I had a lot of catching up to do and then sent me to the library to find a book. But once I got in there I forgot the name so I surfed the web." I laughed.

"How can you forget Romeo & Juliet." Fancy giggled.

"It's really easy." I told her. "You just don't really pay attention when he first tells you the name." I smirked standing in line to wait for my food.

The rest of the time in line Fancy was talking about how she wanted to try out for Instant Star. I gave my opinion and told her I would like to hear her sing one day. After I said that she told me I would get to hear her nextperiod because Mr. Quincy gave everyone the assignment to write their own song.

Well that's great I would be totally prepared if he called on me next period.

5 minutes later me and Frenchie finally got our lunch and sat at a table with her friends. During the lunch period Frenchie felt the need to explain all the schools social cliques to me. So I can be well informed as she put it..

She told me that the girls that I approached earlier were known as the CSC chicks, (Crazy, Sexy, Cool Chicks). I know that's weird, But I didn't give them the name.. They are the most popular girls in school.

First you have Crazy who's real name is Eden, then you have Sexy who's name is Karma and finally you have Cool who's name is Katerina or Kat to everyone.

After the girls you have their popular counterparts, their boyfriends known as SME (Speiderman Mind Explosion.) Again another weird name.But according to Fancy that's their band name. Anyway, First, you have Vincent Speiderman or Speid to everyone, as the leader of the group who is also the only single one. Then you have Wally Robbins and Kyle Bateman. And that makes up SME. But they also have another member who isn't in the band but is popular too and has been SME's best friend since they were in diapers. His name, Michael Brown also known as Shay.

Fancy also felt the need to tell me who they were dating so let me see if I did this right. She said Wally was dating Eden, Kyle was dating Kat, and Shay was dating Karma. Yeah I believe that's right..

Ok, so after she told me about the popular group she told me about her clique. Who got the name lip singers because according to the popular group that's what they did, lip sing. They said that Fancy and her friends didn't have what it took to be a real musician like they were. Ugh Can you say gag.

Finally as the lunch bell rang signaling it was 6th period, Fancy named all the cliques. And boy was that a lot.

6th period meant Mr. Quincy's music class. So we quickly got up from the table, said our goodbyes and ran to Mr. Quincy's class so we wouldn't be late again.

When we stepped inside the room no one was inside except for Mr. Quincy, so he just smirked and pointed me to a seat near Fancy.

After a minute the rest of the students came in and class had begun.

"Alright everyone, pull out your homework so I can see what you pathetic people call lyrics." Mr. Quincy said loudly.

Ugh can you believe him still the jackass he was in high school, only now he has the authority to make everyone like hell.

"Ok who's first." He said his eyes scanning the room.

At that instant everyone's eyes fell to their notebooks. Afraid to look Mr. Quincy in the eyes. So I stepped up.

"Mr. Quincy I know I just got here and all. But could I go?" I asked feeling a little afraid now that I asked.

He then looked at me like I was kidding. "You have lyrics?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Yes I do and seeing as no one else is stepping up I would like to go." I told him, getting bolder by the minute.

"Alright lets see what you got."

"Umm do you have an acoustic." I questioned and once again he looked at me weird.

"You play acoustic too?"

"Yes so do you have one or not because I could get mine from my car." I told him and then a series of 'Ohs' broke out across the room which were quickly stopped once he glared at all of them.

"Here." He said reaching behind his desk and pulling out an antique acoustic guitar.

"Mess it up and you'll regret it." He said warningly as I walked to the front to get it. "You perform right here and I'll sit in your seat."

"I wont." I told him as I began to play chords on the guitar. After strumming the guitar for a few minutes my cue came on and I started to sing.

_Friends are telling me I lost my mind  
When I hooked up with you  
Maybe that's true_

Said that I'll wake up one day  
Asking what did I do  
Maybe that's true too

When I'm with you everything's alright  
All I know is how I feel  
When you're with me  
[Chorus  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

Nothing like an empty day  
With nowhere to be  
You're right there with me

Laughing as the world goes by  
How we let the day   
Moving way too fast

Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be  
I just want you beside me

[Chorus  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time 

In the middle of me playing my guitar solo Shay came out of no where and joined in.

"Call me Shay on the M-I-C.. When you listenin'-" Shay began but got cut off.

"Shay quite." Mr,. Quincy yelled.

"No... continue." replied playing the chords again.

**[Shay:  
**_**Call me Shay on the M-I-C  
When you listenin' to me  
You be listenin' to b bumpin'  
To the rhythm they'll be given  
When we hit em with the beats on the streets Don't forget the way we livin', yo  
**__(Waste my time)__**  
You girl on the other side of the wall **__  
(Waste my time)__**  
I like the way you move your body, and if you fall**__  
(not so sure that I'll be yours)__**  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground **__  
(Baby you could be mine)__**  
I'm feeling your sound**_

_It's all about__** (yeah girl, it's all about)  
**__Hanging out __**(you know, we hanging out)  
**__Cause you know how to waste my time __****_

[Chorus  
_Waste my time__** (wasting my time)  
**__Waste my time__** (yeah, yeah)  
**__Not so sure that I'll be yours__**   
**__But baby you could be mine __**(you could be mine)  
**__It's all about__** (yeah girl, it's all about)  
**__Hanging out__** (we hanging out)  
**__Cause you know how to waste my time __**(wasting my time)  
**__Mmm, you know how to waste my time_

As soon as I was well we were done the class erupted into applause. Even the popular group applauded and I didn't even know the rest of them were in there.

My eyes then fell to Mr. Quincy, who's eyes were locked on to me even after I stopped performing.

"Well Mr. Quincy how was it." I asked with my eyes still locked on his, and then I saw it again. Another hint of recognition in his eyes.

_Damn It._ I thought to myself. I should of known he'd remember my voice. Why hadn't I fully thought of what Kwest told me only an hour before. Now he was going to remember me for sure.

"Umm. That was great. You'll make it very big in the music industry that's for sure." He said clearing his voice. He then broke the eye contact from me to scan the room. "Who's next.". He asked.

"I'll go." Fancy said. And that's how it was for the rest of the period. Person after person performed. And although the other people were singing or rapping in Shay's case. Mr. Quincy couldn't take his eyes off of me.

At first I was flattered that he thought I sounded good. But after a while I started getting scared. Scared that he remembered who I was and was trying to figure out what I was doing there.

My fears got worse after class was over when he called me to stay behind.

"Miss. Harrison. Please stay behind." He said as the bell rang.

Once the class was empty he closed and locked the door. Then sat on his desk.

"I believe you know why we need to talk."

**A/N:::Ohhhh what does Quincy need to talk to her about... Well as usual please review.. Sorry this took to long.. Been busy lately... Oh Yeah I don't own Wasting My Time..Alexz Does... Dont own Instant Star either. Sorry...**

**You Guys Rock,**

**Diana**


End file.
